The Aldar
The ancient master race of O-R-B, the Aldar are responsible for the Torumin, a set of writings directed at achieving cosmic unity. They developed powerful technology, and were a war oriented race, striving for peace and unity with the spirits that tormented them, (According to the O-R-B Intro movie, and Alyssian Outro.) The Aldar are humanoid, as the writings' art has reflected. Judging by the capabilities of the race's artifacts left behind, they were masters of science. Technology The Aldar have the most advanced units in the game. Their fighters do not have standard emission engines as all other races, save the Kyulek do. The propulsion except in the Intro movie seems to be based off of magnetic propulsion. (In the intro, an Aldar Battleship is seen emitting a red gas from its spires.) Aldar Shields seem to have as much strength as the vessel's hit poitns themselves, and flare bight orange/red, making it appear like lava around the ship. Aldar Shields regenerate quicker than Malus, Kyulek or Alyssian shields. The weapons used by the Aldar are a type of laser pulse beam, and emit a low oscilating hum while active. The beams can reach twice as far as the Malus or Alyssian beam weapons, and do more damage per second of contact. The laser cannons do not move to keep track of the target, but the beam follows regardless, as if generated by an inconcievably small turret at the end of each cannon. (Sounds like the Call of Duty Pack a punch firing noise when it first starts to fire.) Aldar hulls are crystalline, save for the glowing red segments. When powered down, the Aldar ships appear akin to oblong asteroids. The hull strength, which determines vessel hit points, is high class for class. (Light fighters have hull strength akin to the Malus or Alyssian heavy corvettes.) Aldar Hulls are also self maintaining, meaning they slowly "heal" over time. All Aldar ships commonly encountered have both cloaking and hyperjump capabilities, at the same time, however the status bar only registers cloaking generator %. Unit classes- The Aldar were a fully developed race with masterful tech at the time of their doom. What remains in the Hespra, the hidden Aldar Fleet, is the standard Aldar units- Fighters: Light Fighter- or simply Aldar Fighter. Akin to the Justice and Fencer of the Alyssians and Malus, only in terms of size. The Aldar Fighter is swift, quiet, and deadly with twin laser cannons at the front of it. Being fast and small, it is hard to hit in a dogfight with blaster weapons. It looks like a sideways short and fat T with the leg of the T pointing towards the direction of travel. Has 250 hit points, and around 200-175 shield points, (Aprroximate, no actual number is given in-game.) Aldar Corvette- The medium class fighter. The Corvette has 500 hit points, and almost as much shield points. It has two laser cannons, and the speed of an Interceptor or Starchaser set to ram. Hard to describe. Aldar Frigate- This is not a Capital ship, just a fighter named after a capital class. The Aldar frigate has four laser cannons, one engine, and looks like an oval river rock with two spears on each side, forming the body of the ship. Also reminiscent of the 1997 Animorph series Bug Fighter, (Cockroach holding two spears, one on each side.) 750 hit points. Capitals: Aldar Cruiser- Looks like a sideways flying crucifix, with the spires for engines, and the main body. Has seven laser cannons which only fire forwards, but track once fired at all angles. Has 7500 hit points, making it stronger than a carrier, though it is only a destroyer class. The Cruiser is the most commonly encountered Aldar wreckage. Aldar Battleship- A massive structure, taking approx 70 men to command it. Found only on the last mission level for the Alyssians, after achieving an easter egg. Has five beam cannons with enormous reach, and duration of firing. Has a rapid refire rate as well. The battleship is so large, that attacking fighters will hover around it, as if attacking a starbase or asteroid base, rather than approach while firing, fly away, and come back. Has 35000 health, making it approximately 30% stronger than a Malus or Alyssian Battle Crusier. Logistics- Torpedo Probe- The Alyssian Torpedo probe uses the same model and texture as the Aldar Torpedo Probe, except the Aldar version ahs double health, extra damage, and reddish purple emission exhaust, instead of blue. Misc- Asteroid pod- Looks like a Kyulek asteroid pod, but is red instead of green. Relay pod- Looks like an asteroid incased fully in ice. Seems to play the role of Sensor Satellite for the Aldar. Crystaline Structure pod- An Aldar transimting Beacon. Portal- An O shaped slipgate generator for ships without hyperjump abilities. Can not be fired on, though can take accedental damage from ramming, or a stray blaster bolt. Has 4500 hit points. No debris upon accedental destruction. Aldar Base/ Outpost- Looks as if several Aldar ships got real close, then froze together in a ball of ice. The base cannot be docked with. It's only purpose is in a campaign as a capturable objective in Alyssian Mission number 4, path of the gods, and the mini mission inside of mission 5, gathering of the paths. In mission 4, it is a unit, in mission 5, the model was used for a planet. Ghosts- The Aldar have ghost units, which simply are invisible units that go any random direction at any moment. Apparently can attack, and be destroyed, but they never follow orders. They can be seen by enemies, even when out of sensor range. They have no model, only a ghostly contrail following their central invisible mass. Can open a hyperjump slipgate, but the gate will stay open, as the ghost will never go through it. Always spawn in a map, but immidiately leaves the playable area. Has no class. Hybrids- Hybrid Duelist- The Malus Duelist with Aldar Corvette beam cannons on the wing tips instead of DCH-166 plasma blasters. This little ship is a pain in the rear to its enemies. Will automaticaly make formation with friendly Aldar Corvettes. Hybrid Interceptor- A Malus Interceptor M that never has missiles loaded, and the engies are replaced with Aldar Frigate Engines, plus a fifth engine at the back of the main body of the craft. Dead silent. Will automatically make formation with friendly Starchase C's, or Aldar Frigates. It's only real use is to retire friendly vessels which then yield 1400 RU per ship, though this was probably an error caused by a typo in the code as a similar Starchaser C will yield 140 RU. Hybrid Destroyer- A malus Destroyer with the front BCH-250 plasma cannons replaced with Aldar Cruiser Laser cannons. Has increased overall firepower, and range of attack. The rear BCH-250's are now invisible, but still fire.